


The One Wanda Wants

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magical Teasing, Smut, Swearing, slightly dom wanda, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Challenge fic from my Anon who keeps sending them in. Sorry this one took so long. It’s been a crazy few weeks! Fun times with Wanda!





	The One Wanda Wants

## Wanda Maximoff One Shot

* * *

In the cafeteria of the Avengers compound, Wanda chewed on the wooden stir stick she’d used to mix the honey into her tea while staring out the window at the snow falling in fat flakes. She wasn’t brooding, nor was she in deep thought. She was simply waiting.

When Natasha sat on the chair across from her, Wanda gave her an absent smile and went back to watching the snowflakes fall.

“You’re really going to do it?”

Wanda smiled slightly and nodded, glancing toward Natasha. “Yes.”

Natasha’s grin grew three sizes, nearly splitting her cheeks. “You’re going to eat him alive.”

She gave a shrug and went back to the snowflakes. “Then I will be sure to enjoy him while he lasts.”

Natasha nearly howled with laughter as she got to her feet. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

The redhead seemed to dance away, light of foot and full of grace as she left Wanda to her musings. Pietro would have said nearly the same thing. Would have laughed at her as well when she gave him the same answer.

It had been years now since her brother’s passing, but still, at times like this when she was about to do something wild, exciting, and perhaps a little foolish, she wished Pietro was here to cheer her on, tease her mercilessly, and congratulate or console her depending on the outcome.

She had Natasha at least to confide in. That helped.

Steam wafted from her cup, catching her eye. Wanda peered at it for a moment before lifting a finger and letting a tendril of red power flow from her to drift out and twist with the steam in a dance which took on a sensual, seductive cadence. It allowed her mind to settle, become unfocused, and she let it drift toward the person she was waiting for.

His name was John. Not Johnny. Not Jonathon. Just John.

She liked it. It suited him. A simple name for an unassuming man.

In this reality of super soldiers, gods, and monsters, one would think she’d have been attracted to someone like Steve or Bucky, T’Challa or Sam. Thor had appealed to her for a time, but he was often gone for months on end, and none of them really… did it for her.

They didn’t _rev her engine_ as Nat had put it, or send butterflies flapping in her belly. So, when she’d stumbled upon John from the IT department, and those butterflies had finally erupted, she’d stopped to listen.

He wasn’t tall or short. He wasn’t super fit, but he took care of himself. He didn’t have a face someone would want to slap on a magazine, but he was handsome enough. He was, simply put, average just edging into pretty.

He had beautiful eyes. A soft, dove grey which seemed to sparkle with silver in the right light. His nose was a touch crooked thanks to a poorly aimed football in his youth. Sharp cheekbones and a square jaw with a dimple, he was always just this side of scruffy, as if he only had time to shave every couple of days.

He was continually wandering around with his face in a tablet, or a computer, or on his phone, making her wonder how he wasn’t permanently hunchbacked. Khaki pants, a white polo shirt, and sensible sneakers were his wardrobe. He wore his key card and ID on a lanyard around his neck. It was bright blue, had the Tardis from Doctor Who all over it, and he always caught it on things: door knobs, coffee cups, pens, pencils, computer cords. The man was a walking disaster with a wrecking ball around his neck, and she found him adorable.

He wore wire-rimmed glasses, his hair was thick, curly, and always in need of a cut, forever falling in his face. He was the epitome of a supreme geek. Too smart for his own good, he often talked of things which made Wanda’s eyes want to glaze over but _damn_ if she didn’t find him sexy.

He made nerd hot, and she was all kinds of hung up on him. 

When it had begun, they’d had a casual flirtation which ran for a few weeks. She’d chatted him up in the cafeteria line and thought it adorable when he’d looked at her in surprise, then looked behind himself to figure out who she was talking to. Then he’d blushed when he realized it was him she was speaking to. He mumbled something sweet in return, peaking at her through dusky lashes.

He had freckles on his nose, hard to see thanks to his glasses and the way his bangs fell forward into his eyes.

She’d wanted to lead him by the lanyard into the nearest supply closet and see if he had freckles elsewhere.

After that, there’d been shy offers of coffee. When he’d learned she didn’t drink it, the caffeine messing with her powers, he’d brought her tea, chamomile instead. Then there’d been lunches which had become dinners, and evenings of conversation where she’d learned just how smart he was, but also how kind, and sweet, and generous.

She tried hard not to intrude on his inner thoughts, but at times things slipped through. Like how he worked so hard because he wanted to help the Avengers in the capacity, he was most capable of. He wasn’t going to save the world with his firewalls, but he was still contributing as best he could. When the thought of how intimidated he was to meet the others slipped through, she’d made sure and introduced him to Sam and Steve before anyone else. They were the sweetest of the bunch, but she’d still threatened them both within an inch of their hides to be _nice_ , or she would make them regret it. Everything had gone well, John had relaxed and found common ground with both men - boys and their sports teams - and meeting the rest hadn’t been so hard.

But it was the thought of how badly he wanted to make love to her, something which still hadn’t happened after weeks of what passed for _dating_ stuck in the Avengers Compound, which had Wanda deciding she’d waited long enough. If he wouldn’t make the first move, she sure as hell would.

He kissed like the damn devil, leaving her breathless and wanting, but it never went further than seriously intense make-out sessions in semi-private locations. He always broke away from her like a guilty teenager at the end of the night, walking her to the hallway where the team’s quarters were, leaving her hot, bothered, and longing for more.

He was the one she wanted, and she was going to prove it.

When he walked into the lounge, he was head down staring at his phone with a frown on his face. He didn’t even look up, just walked over to her usual seat and sat across from her in Natasha vacated chair.

“John? What is wrong?” she asked, figuring she already knew what memo he was frowning at.

“I got a weird message,” he murmured. “I’ve been told to take the rest of the day off.”

“Really?” She worked hard not to smile and kept her voice curious. “How strange.” When he continued to glare at his phone, she flicked her fingers outward, wrapped lines of red around it and took it away.

“Wanda?” He turned the frown to her, and she watched it fall into lines of appreciation.

He always did that. Once his focus shifted to her, no matter what she was wearing he looked at her like she was beautiful beyond belief. Today, though, she’d put in a little extra effort. The grey tunic was a ribbed jersey which clung to her curves. Dark tights encased her legs and scrunched burgundy boots came to mid-calf. Her hair fell in soft waves, and her makeup was sexy but subtle. “This is good, then. You can come watch a movie with me.” Wanda held out her hand as she got to her feet, setting her silver rings flashing.

He stood, seeming a little stunned, and took her hand. He had big hands. Strong, with long, elegant, dextrous fingers. “I guess…”

“You don’t want to?” She pouted, peering at him sadly.

“Oh! I… no, I… didn’t mean it like that,” he stumbled, patting her hand. “I just don’t know why they gave me the afternoon off.” His frown deepened, his focus slipping away from her again.

Wanda reached up and cupped his cheek, turning his face back to hers. “You work very hard. Take it as a reward and let it go, _da_?” He didn’t need to know she’d called in a favour.

He smiled, his eyes lighting up with her accent. “You’re right. As always.”

“You are the one with the very smart brain,” she laughed, tapping him on the forehead. “Come. We will have a lazy afternoon together.” She tugged on him excitedly, well aware of the butterflies beating their wings in her belly.

He chuckled softly and hurried to keep up, but when she made the turn down the hall where the team’s living quarters were, he grew confused. “Wanda? I thought we were watching a movie?”

“We are.” She smiled up at him and pushed open the door to her room. “We are just watching it alone.”

“Alone?” His Adam’s apple bobbed sharply with how hard he swallowed.

“You don’t want to be alone with me?” The pout she used wobbled her chin just enough.

“No! God, no. I, ugh, just, uh, wasn’t sure it was okay for me to be down here.”

He swallowed thickly again, and Wanda fought not to giggle. “I am not fifteen and unallowed boys in my room. Come in, John, and be welcome.”

Wanda loved her room. It was the one space in the compound she could truly call her own, and had decorated according to her tastes. Everything was soft, soothing colours. Calm pastels and watercolour paintings. Her furniture was oversized and chunky, perfect for snoozing or cuddling, and great for movie watching. She’d left the door into it bedroom partially ajar but not so far open one could make out the plush red and white bed beyond.

“What would you like to watch?” she asked, motioning him to take a seat as she went and pulled a bottle of chilled white wine from her mini fridge and filled one glass.

“Oh, I really shouldn't…” he trailed off when she smiled at him.

“You are off the clock, John.” Wanda poured the second glass with a little more gusto.

His eyes widened, a tint of a blush colouring his cheeks. “I-I guess… yeah.”

She flicked her fingers at the microwave and set it running, the popcorn already waiting to be popped. John turned to pick up the remote, his attention now fully on the television as he scrolled through the list of movies on Netflix.

“Funny or action?” he asked.

“Dealer’s choice.” Wanda hid her smile, knowing what he would choose if she let him.

“Thriller it is then.”

This time she let the giggle slip. “I don’t know why you asked.”

“Being polite, angel.”

The microwave beeped, distracting her from replying, and Wanda went to retrieve the bag. Wisps of red followed her, collecting a bowl, the wine, and both glasses. While many had thought not using her powers would help her learn control, the truth had been so far in the other direction it was stupid. Using them daily to do little inane things had helped her in so many ways. Now, she did things without thinking about them, just let her power out to play and didn’t give it a second thought.

She gave the popcorn a shake and upended the bag into the bowl, adding a little extra salt because Steve wasn’t there to frown and Sam wasn’t there to whine. John always kissed her cheek and called her angel when she added an extra shake to their batch of popcorn. Sure it might not be great for her, but Wanda liked a little salty with her sweet, and John was plenty sweet.

The bottle and glasses floated to the coffee table, and she followed along with the bowl of popcorn to settle down at John’s side, close enough to feel the heat of his body. She tucked the bowl in his lap and reached for the glasses as he selected a movie she had no intention of watching.

With a small wiggle, she fit herself against him, smiling again when he draped his arm over her shoulders. She leaned her head on him, sipped the wine, and munched on the popcorn as the movie began.

He’d picked a classic, Children of the Corn, and Wanda had to stop herself from purring in pleasure. It was a movie she’d seen, one she knew he’d seen, so she didn’t feel so bad when she put part two of her plan into motion.

Once the wine was gone from his glass, now empty on the table beside the couch, she dragged the blanket she’d left on the back of the sofa over her legs and up around her waist.

“Cold?” he asked, glancing her way.

“A little,” she murmured, tucking her hands beneath the soft fabric and fighting the urge to grin wildly when he tugged the material up over her shoulder.

He hugged her closer. “Better?”

“Much,” she purred, twirling her fingers beneath the blanket beyond his view. She tucked her legs up under her and sent the wisps of red skimming down to twist and writhe and work their way up his pant leg.

He stiffened, his entire body going taut with the sensation. “Wa-Wanda?”

“Yes?” She gave him a devil smile.

“What are you…” his words ended on a groan when her magic wrapped around his cock and gave it a firm stroke.

“Doing?” she asked, her tone smug. “Nothing you do not want, yes?”

“Sweet… sweet _heart_ … _fuck_!” he hissed when she gave him a tug.

“You want me?” she whispered, sliding her knee over his leg. “Kiss me and tell me you want me.”

The nearly empty bowl of popcorn hit the rug and sent kernels everywhere as he lurched forward and took her mouth in a kiss which spoke possession. His hands carded into her hair and dragged her head back in pleasurable demand, leaving her aching in all the right places when he finally broke the kiss.

“I want you,” he whispered when he lifted his head, breath panting, painting her lips in sweeps of moist air. One hand dropped to her hips over the blanket and jerked her up and over to straddle his lap. “I just didn’t want to push you if you weren’t ready and get my ass handed to me.”

She chuckled, letting the blanket fall from her body. “Is a good plan. Too bad it was unnecessary.” Wanda rocked her hips into his and moaned at the hardness she found pressed to her core. “You are so shy, but you kiss with such passion.”

“I wanted to jump you five weeks ago,” he groaned softly and grabbed her waist.

“You should have. I wanted you to. I want you to do many things,” she murmured and nipped his lip to suck it into her mouth.

“Let me take you to bed, angel,” he whispered, tracing circles on her hip with his thumb while giving her hair a gentle tug to get her off his lip.

“Are you sure I am such an angel?” she teased, reaching for the hem of her tunic. It took little effort to pull it up over her head and let it fall to the floor behind her.

Another slight flush coloured his face, but his eyes were full of excited wonder. “Look at you.” His hands hovered for a moment before settling on her ribs and gently tracing their curves. His thumbs stroked the underside of her white lace bra, something sexy yet sweet, just like him. “You’re incredible…” he breathed in reverence.

She felt it beneath his gaze and soft touch. When she slipped from his lap to get to her feet, she held out her hand. “Come.”

He got slowly to his feet, and Wanda watched a change come over his eyes. The shyness which usually resided there was still present, but something else filled them now as well. A wildness was brewing, a newly unleashed predator was prowling, and Wanda smiled. Her meek little nerd was hiding a wolf inside that wiry frame.

She was going to see if she could make him howl.

His fingers linked with hers, and she led him toward the partially closed door. His free hand was tracing her spine, gliding upward along her bare skin. When she paused to push against the door, he slipped his fingers beneath the clasp of her bra and had it popping open with ease.

“John!” she gasped, catching it against her body.

The tug to her fingers was unexpected when he spun her back around. He pressed her into the door, his body fitting into hers with ease, holding her against the cool wood as he dragged her arm up over her head and held her there. His body kept hers trapped, his free hand tugging hers away from her chest to join the first above her head.

Her breasts swung free sending her nipples grazing his shirt. Another gasp quickly became a moan, giving him an opening to dive back in and kiss her breathless. This was not the man she was used to, but she couldn’t deny the excitement his actions sent shooting straight to her core.

Her moans became breathy whimpers when his lips left hers to skim down her throat. He tugged her bra off, recapturing her wrists against the door with one hand, while the other tenderly cupped and lifted her breast. Her nipples grew taught long before his thumb swept over it or his fingers began to twist and pulling on it.

“John,” she sighed when he lapped at her flesh.

“You’re so beautiful, Wanda. So sexy and your accent is hot as fuck,” he breathed against her skin.

She laughed, the sound coming through as a gasping giggle. “ _Da?_ You like how I talk?” He lifted his head, and she inhaled sharply when she came face to face with his lust glazed eyes.

“I love the way you talk.” He pressed up against her harder, grinding his hips into her soft flesh. The hard length of his erection made her whimper. “I want nothing more than to hear you crying out my name while I sink inside you and make you mine.”

Red wisps of magic wrapped around them both when she leaned forward to nip at his lip. “Then you need to take these off.”

His pants hit the floor without either of them touching them, and he groaned as he kicked them, his shoes and his socks off. “Fuck that’s sexy, too.”

“My magic?” she asked, a little surprised. “It does not bother you?”

“Wanda,” he chastised softly before placing a tender kiss to her lips. “You’re magic is you. It may have surprised me at first when you used it so freely, but now, after all these weeks, I love it when you use it. Do you know how pretty your eyes are when they glow with your power? What a goddess you turn into when you use it?”

She blushed and looked shyly away. “Really?” When had the tables turned? When had this gone from her seducing him into her bed, to him seducing her?

“You’re glorious,” he crooned, releasing her hands to drag his shirt over his head.

It almost made her purr. Standing in nothing but her leggings and boots, Wanda took him in. He was sleek with muscle like a swimmer, all long lines and lean bulk. Hard abs and defined chest. The bulge in his underwear was pleasingly large, straining against green and black boxers.

Wanda released a soft giggle and traced her fingers over the crest on his hip. “A Slytherin? I never would have guessed.”

A blush coloured his cheeks, but he smiled through it. “Well, had I known my girl was going to spring this on me I’d a picked something less… fandom.”

She traced her hands up his abdomen and over his chest, touching the tantalizing muscles she hadn’t been expecting. “I like your fandom. I love how passionate you are about the things you love, even when I don’t always get the reference.” Wanda placed a gentle finger against his lips to stop his protest and threaded her fingers into his shaggy locks. “And I quite enjoyed Harry Potter.”

“I know,” he said, letting his fingers dip beneath the band of her leggings.

“How?”

“When you were reading one of the books in the lounge, I noticed it was all dog-eared.” He smirked a little grin as he began to work her leggings over her hips.

“How observant.” Her brow arched and her hands followed him as he slowly knelt, taking her pants down as he did and leaving her in only her panties, matching her discarded bra.

“I thought you would have figured it out by now, angel,” he murmured, stroking the skin on the back of her knees. “Everything about you fascinates me. I want to know it all. Your likes.” He stroked his fingers up her thigh and back down as she shivered. “Your dislikes.” He leaned forward and kissed her high up on her thigh. “Your hopes and dreams. I want it all, Wanda,” he said, peering up at her as he helped her out of one boot, then the other, and finally her leggings. “I want to know… everything,” he sighed, sliding his hands up her legs to cup her ass cheeks and tilt her forward so he could stroke his nose over her lace covered core.

“John,” she moaned, her body shaking with the intensity of her feelings. Her fingers tangled in his hair when he licked along the edge of her underwear.

“Want to know it all, Wanda, but most of all… I want to know what you taste like,” he crooned, nuzzling into her body. “Can I take these off? Can I taste you, angel?”

Her head hit the door with a hard thunk. “ _Da_ ,” she moaned.

Teeth nipped into her skin, caught the edge of lace, and quickly pulled her panties down. His hands left her ass to help get them over her hips until the lace fell to pool around her ankles and she stepped out of them. Before she could even take a follow-up breath, he had her leg over his shoulder, and his hands had returned to her ass, tilting her back into his mouth as he devoured her core.

“Holy _shit_!” she squealed, unable to help how she ground into his face when the pleasure spiked and surged, pooling in her belly.

He hummed, and the vibration made her moan. At no point in any previous relationship had she ever been this close to coming after nothing more than soft words and tender touches, but the man had a _very_ talented tongue. One she gladly rocked into.

Red lines of magic began to dance around them, slide over his skin in teasing caresses.

He hissed and then moaned, bucking his hips when one particularly cheeky tendril seemed to lick his shaft right through his boxers. “Fuck!” he swore softly and redoubled his efforts, licking, sucking and thrusting into her with vigour.

When his fingers skimmed forward to plunge deep into her core, Wanda gasped, then cried out, her hips jerking into his hand, riding his fingers as his circling, flicking tongue sent her soaring into oblivion. “John! Right there!”

He applied suction to her aching nub, and Wanda saw stars. The orgasm slammed through her, a tsunami which made her quake and writhe and buck against his ceaseless tongue and thrusting fingers.

She wrenched his head back by his hair when he continued to work her over. “Enough!” she gasped.

A smile nowhere near sweet nor shy graced his lips when he pulled his fingers from her and sucked them into his mouth. “You taste sweeter than sugar, angel.”

“Up!” Wanda growled, pawing at him to get him back to his feet and stalking him to her bed.

He fell back, bounced once on the soft mattress, and stared at her with something akin to awe. “Damn… that’s so hot.”

When she glanced toward the mirror, she found herself wreathed in red. Her magic looked like living flames, lifting and blowing her hair around her. Her eyes glowed scarlet and more magic coated her hands. “You make me forget myself,” she murmured, toning it down before she set off alarms in another part of the compound. “But a man with a talented tongue can do that to a girl.” She smirked when he grinned smugly and climbed up the bed.

“Talented, huh?”

“Oh, very.” She nodded gravely, dragging her nails up his thighs as her eyes drifting down to focus on the considerable length hidden behind his underwear.

“Wanda?” he murmured, causing her to look up. He was looking at her with curiosity, and a bit of the shyness had returned.

“Hm?” she hummed, skimming her fingers over his briefs.

“Have you ever… used your magic while… uh, having sex?”

Her brow arched and a wicked grin crossed her lips. “No. Would you like to be the first?”

He nodded, eyes wide with excitement. “Yeah,” he whispered.

A triumphant laugh escaped her lips. “Oh, John. How wonderfully full of surprises you are.” She lifted her hands, and his last piece of clothing lay in tatters on the floor. What lay beneath had her sighing in happiness. His big hands hadn’t lied in the least.

“You know… I could have taken those off. They were kind of my favourite,” he mumbled, frowning in displeasure.

“I promise to make it worth their sacrifice,” she crooned, straddling his thighs. How she loved his thin frame, the sleek thighs firm beneath her plush ones. She twisted her hands together, and his hands were caught and pulled above his head by lines of red magic.

His cock twitched with the action, and she dropped her hands to it. It was long with a nice girth. Not the biggest she’d ever had, but probably the longest. His hips jerked when she closed her fingers around him and gave him a gentle stroke.

“So eager,” she chuckled more magic dancing from her fingers and making him gasp and arch beneath her.

“Wa-Wanda!” he gasped, the grey of his eyes darkening to storm clouds and rough seas. “This is gonna end _way_ too fast if you keep doing that!”

The magic she’d wrapped around him, what she’d sent to lick and tease and torment him, receded to small wisps she used to stroke over his chest, making him hiss. “Oh, big baby,” she murmured, continuing to trace the length of him with quick fingers. She leaned over him, her hair swinging forward to skate along his ribs. “You were the one who wanted me to use my magic.”

“I didn’t think you’d be such a cock-tease!” 

She laughed, the trilling sound singing through the room. “I could tease much more.”

“Wanda, angel, sweetheart… please, babe. You’re fucking killing me here!” John jerked on his arms, his desperation bleeding through the emotional shields she kept up.

Her finger landed on his lips, followed by a stroke of her thumb as she cupped his cheek and shushed him gently. A twist of fingers had a tendril of red dragging open the drawer on her nightstand and a foil packet returning to her fingers. “Perhaps I should put you out of your misery then, _da_?”

“Or you could just let go of my hands,” he grumbled.

“No. I do not think so. Not yet.” She tore the package open with her teeth. The latex circle fell into her palm, and she slipped it over his straining cock. A little shuffle had her poised over him, his head becoming slick with her essence as she rubbed him slowly over her. “It has been… a long time since I have had sex. I plan to enjoy myself.”

Before he could comment, she began the slow process of sinking over him. Both of them moaned. The stretch and squeeze more than either expected. By the time Wanda settled against his hips she was gasping for breath.

“Big… wow…” she whimpered and held still for a moment, taking pleasure in the way he throbbed inside her.

“Wanda, angel… give me my hands. I need to touch you.”

She looked down and found the wolf had come back out to play in her sweet man. His gaze was hot, filled with desire. His voice had been steady and full of command. It made her smile.

“You want to touch this?” she asked, rocking her hips and taking her hands over her body. She tugged at her nipples as she lifted over him and sank down, keeping her rhythm slow to torment them both.

His hands clenched into fists, and he jacked his hips up, thrusting into her with enough force to send pleasure streaking through her veins. “Yes!” he snarled.

“What do you want to touch?” she teased, grinding into him as she leaned down, letting her breasts sway against his chest as she nipped and bit and sucked at his lips.

“Everything! All of you,” he moaned, setting his feet flat on the bed to thrust up with each downward plunge of her hips.

“Make me come,” she whispered. “Make me come, and I will release you.”

The forceful thrust of his hips slowed to long, full strokes of his cock through her fluttering walls. He had a nice ridge and tilted his hips just enough to drag the hard edge over her sweet spot. “Like that, angel? That’s the good spot isn’t it?” he crooned, his voice deepening to a near purr when she moaned. “You know how sexy you look right now? Flushed and glowing, angel. My witch. My Scarlet Witch. Look how good you look taking my cock, baby. Fuck that’s hot. I want to touch you there, feel my dick slide into that pretty pussy. Want to play with your amazing breasts, angel. Want to touch you, kiss you, and mark your beautiful body with love bites.”

“Oh, fuck!” she whimpered, her mouth dropping open. She’d had no idea her shy, sweet nerd was a dirty talker, and it made her so damn hot. “John!” she screamed, her back arching when he thrust hard up into her and sent her tipping over into pure bliss. Her body pulsed and throbbed, seeming to light up, glow from the inside out in a blaze which started in her womb and ran in rivers through her veins.

With a gasp she collapsed over him, panting. She managed to twist her wrist and release him from his bonds before simply falling on him in a pile of shivering flesh.

His hands went to her back, began tracing soothing patterns over her skin. “How was that to break your dry spell?” he asked, a smug grin present in his voice.

The only sound she could make was a funny little purr.

He chuckled softly and rolled them both to their sides. He pulled her thigh up over his hip and held it there. His other hand slipped beneath her to hold her close. A tender kiss was placed on her lips, and he began to move again in long, slow strokes through her still clenching walls.

Her arms went around him, one over his back, the other hand sneaking beneath his neck to fist in his hair. She held him to her as he made love to her face to face in a rhythm old as time.

It was heaven.

When his tongue sought entrance to her mouth, she let him in, and his emotions bled over her walls, felling her shields, and blending them together. They gasped at the same time, his grey eyes snapping open to stare into her brown.

“Wanda… is that… you?” he shuddered, the increased pleasure affecting them both.

“Yes!” she moaned, arching into him. “I can… I can try and… stop.” She cried out when he increased his pace and sent fireworks flashing through them both.

“No!” he barked and kissed her fervently. He rolled her to her back and pulled her other thigh up to surround his waist. “It feels… so good, angle. So fucking good. I want to feel you!”

Burying her hands in his hair, Wanda whimpered out when he drove into her, his length hitting places she’d not know would feel so damn good. Her soft cries became moans and finally fell into muttered words and phrases in Sokovian when she could no longer hold back her emotions.

Sweat slicked his skin. His mouth fell to her throat, and his teeth bit down, hard enough to leave a mark but not break her skin. His hand snaked between them to rub over her clit, while his lips and teeth and tongue worked over her breasts. He sucked another mark into her tender skin and a third over her heart.

The final one was so full of his emotions, _love, lust, hope, dreams, need, want, and wonder._ They filled her to overflowing, and she screamed her release to the ceiling as she clawed at his back. Her world imploded, lightning crashed in driving whips of sensation through her limbs, and her walls clamped down hard.

John shouted out her name and his hips lost their driving rhythm as his release rose from his balls to slam up his spine and out his cock in hot burst of seed, sending Wanda reeling having never felt another's emotions like this before. “Fuck!” he snarled, continuing to thrust into her a few final times before his arms gave out, and he collapsed down on top of her to gasp for breath.

“Damn…” Wanda whispered, making herself giggle.

“Oh god, angel. Don’t do that,” John moaned. “You make things… flex when you giggle.”

She snorted out a laugh.

“Gah!” he shouted, jerking up and falling off the side of her bed. He landed with a thump and a muttered, “Shit!”

Wanda burst out laughing, her hands coming up to cradle her belly.

“What’s so funny, woman?!” he grumbled, popping up to pout and lean against the side of her bed.

There was a twinkle in his eyes, one which combined with the _happy, content, sleepy_ she was getting from him, helped her know he wasn’t truly upset. She turned into him and cupped his cheek to bring him closer so she could place a sweet kiss on his lips. “You went from my sweet, wonderful, slightly clumsy nerd, to a sexy wolf. It made me wonder if maybe I had misjudged you, right up till you fell from my bed.” She snickered and kissed him again.

A quiet chuckle rumbled in his chest. “Guess it was a good thing I left my lanyard in my pocket. Might have strangled myself trying to get it off.”

“A sad fate indeed,” she teased as his hand cradled her waist. She shivered beneath the warmth.

“Maybe after I clean up, I can come back and try it again without the three-point landing?” He waggled his eyebrows.

She tapped the end of his nose. “And maybe take your glasses off. We seem to have smeared them, rather a lot.”

“Then I really will fall off the bed, or over my feet. Can’t see the ground I’m walking on without them.” He gave her a wink and got up to take care of the condom.

Wanda shifted to get between the sheets and admired his ass as he walked into her bathroom. She’d found a whole new set of freckles on his sweet, round tush. “Then I guess you’d best come to bed and stay here,” she called out over the sound of running water.

He walked back in and paused at the foot of her bed. His gaze drifted over her as she sat with the duvet pressed to her breasts.

“What?” she asked when his eyes softened, and his smile became the same one of admiration he always gave her.

“I always thought you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen but seeing you like this?” He slowly shook his head and climbed beneath the sheets with her to thread his fingers through her hair. “You’re so gorgeous, Wanda, inside and out. I think you have the most amazing sense of humour. You’re so strong, and brave, and… god, you’re so sexy.”

She went willingly when he pulled her to his chest and back to rest against her pillows. “You already got me into bed, John. No flattery necessary,” she teased, even as she flushed with pleasure at his words.

He turned his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. “Wanda… I love you.”

A smile quirked up her lips when she lifted her head to look at him. “I know.”

His brow arched in disbelief. “Did you just _Han Solo_ me, woman?”

“ _Yes_!” she snickered and snuggled back into his chest. “And just so there’s no misunderstanding, I love you, too, John.”

Silence settled over them for a few seconds before he chuckled and tightened his arms around her. “Now who’s the nerd,” he muttered.

Wanda only smiled and listened to the content beat of his heart beneath her ear. It slowed as the _sleepy_ she was feeling became more prominent, and she sent a tendril of red power up to steal his glasses from his face. She set them on the nightstand, her own heart beating a content and happy rhythm in time with his.

She’d see if she could discover the rest of his freckles after they woke up. Calling in her favour with Tony had been totally worth it.

**_-The End-_ **


End file.
